


Minefield

by TheUnlikelyOne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reno is just a spoiled brat in my headcanon, Rude has a tragic past in my headcanon, Rude speaks in second person, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), broken Rude, first kiss?, poor him, sturm und drang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnlikelyOne/pseuds/TheUnlikelyOne
Summary: Rude is in dire need of help, to get that damn pole out of his ass. Reno knows what it takes.Something really appealing about these two is the way their partnership evolves during the FF7 arc. This is my take at the early times of their teamworking.You can't say they aren't romantic, in their peculiar, sturm und drang way. Obviously.Set before Before Crisis.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Minefield

"Well, whatcha gonna do Ru-" Reno stopped mid sentence and turned to look at you, still standing in the middle of the office. The lights were low, everyone had clocked out, already. Just the two of you, ready to leave for Wutai.

The thought of being stuck for days in a godsforgotten village, you and the redhead, just waiting for a contact, aggravated you to no end.

Reno scowled, then a flirtatious smile curved his lips. His eyes met yours behind the dark shades.

"You really can't stand me, ain't it?"

He was right.

He evaluated you; head to toe, then toe to head again. His smile deepened; hungry, dangerous, it didn’t reach his eyes. In a couple of steps he was in front of you, sightly hunched, tapping that baton of him on the shoulder.

"You know what?" He continued, softly. He swung the weapon at your chest, eyes on fire.

You jumped backwards, Reno snickered. "I don't give a shit. I don't go by your rules, Rude, because I'm different. And if you could remove that pole stuck up your ass, everyone would be happier. Included you." Still smiling, almost sweetly.

Then he came nearer, invading completely your personal space. You steeled, not willing to retreat again; he stood on tiptoes and kissed you on the cheek. Nothing more than soft lips brushing your skin

"I’m so done with you, Rude," he whispered in you ear. The hair on the back of your neck stood up point blank. "I’ll ask to be reassigned to another operation."

What?

"You can't. Will show on your record."

Reno shrugged. "I don't mind. I'd rather die than being paired with you once more. I'll make sure he well understands this."

"..." You perfectly knew who "he" was.

"Have a nice evening, Rude. Sure, I will." Reno just spun on the tiptoes and sauntered away, sliding the rod under the belt, and the back of his jacket.

"Wait."

He didn't turn, just waved a hand, hastened his steps.

"Wait," you growled, louder, just afraid of seeing him exit the office. Because you knew that there was no turning back, if Reno crossed that door. And somehow it was even more aggravating to see him leave, than having him at your neck at any given moment.

His lips had felt really soft, on your cheek.

Been a lifetime, since anyone's mouth got so near to you. Well built defenses keep people at distance by instinct, that's what you had founded your Turks existence onto; polite professionalism, cool gentleness, as less words as possible.

Words are betraying.

So why did the damn redhead choose to come this close to you?

You strode, spun, stopped right in front of him, blocking his way. Reno couldn't but bump into your chest, harsh angles against your ribs.

"What the hell?" he hissed under his breath, stepping backwards. His eyes were hard as he stared at you; the exact hue of angry waves, behind those garish locks of him. You smelled smog, and ozone, on Reno's skin; it was good. Powerful. Maybe you had been looking for this, forever, without ever acknowledging your need.

Fuck it. Whatever it was, you couldn't endure it anymore

You seized Reno by the unbuttoned collar of his shirt and pulled him closer; he bared his pointy teeth in a snarl, much like a fiery beast. You bent the head and pressed your mouth onto his one.

His eyes widened, his teeth opened, his tongue met yours. He tasted of caffeine, and smoke, and something sweet, down below. You deepened the kiss, trying to catch it. So precious. Unexpected within that rubble of a man. His breath went quicker. Yours, too.

You wouldn't have thought his hair were so soft, as you buried your fingers amidst Reno's bright locks. Nor that his waist was that narrow, but your arm could hold it wholly.

A slim sissy.

Smelling good, tasting better. Warm against your chest. Soft lips glued to yours. Taut, and tensed, and dense. No frailty in Reno’s wiry frame, bundled up in that baggy suit, as you slid your hands under the untucked shirt, fingers digging into the scarce flesh of his side, your thumb on the hard ridge of his hipbone. His arms hooked around your neck, all pressed against you; a strain between your legs.

As he finally pulled back, you saw astonishment in his sea green eyes. Your arms fell at your sides.

"What's the problem with you?" he asked. It sounded almost. Affectionate. As he hadn't declared just before that he was done with you.

Fact is, you weren't done with him.

Like a cat, with the balls stuck under a door. It made you crazy, having him around. And the thought of him teaming with someone else, becoming once again a random colleague, was even crazier.

You shook the head. "You," you admitted very lowly.

He smirked. Amused. Just a game for him. Or not? There was a sharp glint in the depth of his gaze, something you weren't able to decipher or rationalize.

"Any mitigation plans, Rude?"

"None:"

No reply from him, the silence between you thickening until it became a living thing; it growled and hissed at you, so you decided to speak first.

“I’m stuck. Working with you is. A pleasure. But can’t stand you in the slightest.” The bare truth.

“Why did you kiss me, then?”

Because. Because he had been the first person in years, daring to approach you that directly. You didn’t realize you had been craving so much for contact.

Because his lips were really soft and he smelled good and it brought up memories of a different time. Not happier, maybe. But. Easier.

While living with mum, you were always surrounded by people. Touching them, being touched. There was Rita, too.

Then it abruptly stopped and your hands were left empty. They had to steel into weapons; you forgot they were meant to be tools, and contact points.

Until he leapt into your life, to remind you. Filling up your hands again.

“You won’t reply, ain’t it? As silent as a shit.” Reno snarled. “It’s so damn frustrating.”

“What?”

His shoulders tensed, slim fingers curled into white-knuckled fists. "The ups with you, they're good. But the downs. Can't stand them anymore. Why can't you be a little more. Human?"

Tragedy struck, when you got human. When you let feeling interfere with thoughts. A dangerous place where standing, you had some solid experience on the matter.

"Can't." You raised the hands, without knowing exactly what to do with them. You would have liked to hold, or maybe strike. Or just gouge your own eyes out and call it a day. None of the options was acceptable.

Your arms fell back along your sides.

Reno shook the head. "Maybe you're just too afraid?"

Caught.

Shameful of you, a Turk should know no fear. But until it hadn't started hindering your commitment to the job, you had always thought that maybe you could pass over it. Now it was starting to bleed out of the strict perimeter of human relationships, where you had tried to coerce it in the beginning. Tainting work ties as well. Hindering your sharpness, while you needed every ounce of it, as per request of the job description.

And you really hadn't any mitigation plan.

Just a redhead at your throat.

Digging too damn deep in the minefield of your soul.

You shouldn’t have allowed him to pester around there. Yet, you realized that being left alone in there again was an option you couldn't consider.

Reno raised an eyebrow, a condescending smirk on the lips. You had tasted them, they were good.

Not done with him, at all.

“I. Will try,” you said in the end, bowing the head.

"You better!" Reno replied, scowling. But his lips were smiling nonetheless, as he wound your tie around his left hand and pulled down. He snatched the shades off your nose, folded the temples against your jacket, and slid them into your upper pocket.

His eyes bored through your soul, shaking you at the roots, promising you heaven and hell, and everything in between.

You lost a heartbeat, when his lips touched yours and your tongues stroked each other, slow and gentle, so unlike of Reno. The last coherent thought was that probably there was much more to discover of him, than a lifetime could take.

And it was fine with you.

Then his cool hands were everywhere, loosening your tie, unbuttoning the shirt, sliding under it to stroke your chest, grab your shoulders, pull you near, so near. Nails scratching your back; you growled, hardening inside your slacks, held him tightly by the waist, groped his firm ass.

You lost the count of time. A minute, an hour. Maybe everyone was waiting for you two, to leave for Wutai.

You didn’t give a fat fuck.

Reno chuckled in your mouth, pulled back. A thread of saliva connecting your tongues. He buttoned you up, smirking. Tightened the tie. Put a hand on the bulge that had grown inside your slacks.

The smirk deepened. "I see you're starting to like me a little more."

"Fuck you?" You replied, hoping it was the right answer, feeling your lips quirk up just slightly. It was a beginning.

An angelic smile. "Anytime," he whispered. Damn. He was hot. "Let's go, partner. Business beckons."

**Author's Note:**

> In my personal headcanon, Reno and Rude don't absolutely stand each other when they first get paired. I got this impression from the beginning of BC, when Rude learns he will be working with Reno and treats him in a quite unfriendly way - a way that would probably be OOC for FFR Rude. In that occasion they mention having already worked together, previously. Rude doesn't seem too keen to pair with Reno again. It amuses me to no end.
> 
> That's the same man who cringes as he sees Reno unconscious on the ground, after the rematch atop the pillar, and wears an earring matching his one. 
> 
> Really.
> 
> Got some evolution here


End file.
